Undead Kings
by levi97100
Summary: On Anna's 11th Birthday, The world is hit by meteor's, Soon after the dead start rising again and attacking the living, At the same time all of the kings powers are blocked by an unknown force, How will the kings survive and protect their fellow clans man without their powers? (AU.)
1. Chapter 1

**Undead Kings.**

 **Summary.**  
 **On Anna's 11th Birthday, The world is hit by meteor's, Soon after the dead start rising again and attacking the living, At the same time all of the kings powers are blocked by an unknown force, How will the kings survive and protect their fellow clans man without their powers? (AU.)**

 **Pairings: (Anna/Mikoto) (Izumo/Seri) (Tatara/OC)**

 **Possible Pairings: (Yata/OC) (Neko/Kuroh) (Rikio/OC)**

 **Genres: Romance, Drama, Comedy, Mature, Psychological, Mystery, Horror, Action, Adventure.**

 **Warnings: Lolicon, Cousing, Main character death, Death, Murder, Gore, Depression, Sickness, Violence.**

 **Possible Warnings: Sex, Underage sex, Selfhate, Selfharm, Underage drinking, Drug use, Eating disorders, Tragedy, Homosexuality, Animal abuse, Alcoholism, Child abuse, Spouse abuse.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own K Project, Nor am I making any money from this story.**

 **(Authors Note: Just so everyone knows I am not a pedophile nor do I think being with someone underage is okay, It is wrong and the person should be killed, I know nobody else has made any stories with Anna still being young, I am making her this way because first no one else has, Second is because I am way to lazy to go through a whole story making her grow up slowly and there is no way I'm doing a time skip / just making her a adult.)**

 **(Authors Note: I recently watched K - Project Missing Kings, And I will be using some of it's characters / Ideas, Not many, This story will not follow the anime nor the movie, Or the manga's, I may use parts, Ideas, Or characters, from any of them though.)**

 **(Authors Note: I don't have much experience with zombie movies, Tv shows, Anime, Manga, Games, Or anything else, I love zombies but I haven't seen a lot of stuff with them in it, So some parts may seem like I'm taking from something else but I most likely am not, If I borrow an idea from any other media then at the end of the chapter that I used said idea from then I will say which media I borrowed it from.)**

 **(Authors Note: If anyone has any ideas for future chapter please let me know with an review or PM me, I may use your ideas if I like them / feel I can pull it off.)**

 **Manual.**  
 **"Talking"**  
 **'Thinking'**  
 **Scene change ()()()**  
 ***Flash Back***  
 **(Highlight)**  
 **(A/N: ) Authors note.**

 **...**

 **Story.**  
 **Arc: 1 - The Rising Dead.**  
 **Chapter: 1 - A birthday to remember.**

 **...**

Anna sat in a large red circle moving her mouth as if she's talking but no words are coming out, Her hands are holding onto a Silver chained necklace with a cross on it in front of her, Her red dress is being blow in all different directions by the wind that is circling the small room she's in, But even with all the wind her white hair stays still unmoving as if time has frozen it in place.

Her red marbles are floating in the air in front of her, Shinning a bright red, Three of them break then reform into a bigger one which slowly lowers it self near Anna.

As the big marble touches the ground in front of Anna, Anna's voice comes back. "I give you my blood now change it please." As the words leave her mouth the wind comes to a stop, The red circle disappears, All her Marbles break sending blood all around the room, The once Silver cross is now stained red with blood from her hands.

"Anna! Open up the door!" Izumo voice screams at her from he other side of the lock door, He has been beating at the door for the last 5 minutes, He would have broke it down if he could, But every time he tried to touch the door sparks would come flying at him.

Anna stands wobbly see cast a glance around the room which is now covered in her blood, Taking a deep breath and closing her eyes, She's pleased to see when she opens her eyes that all the blood is gone as well as the once silver necklace and cross.

She slowly walks over to the door trying not to move to fast and pass out, Once near the door she unlocks it and opens the door to see a panting and worried Izumo, Once seeing her Izumo lets out a small sigh of relief.

"Geaze Anna why did you have your door locked?" He ask, It's not like Anna to lock her door, She barely ever goes in her own room instead she just sleeps in Mikoto's room with him, But whenever she does go in her room she never locks it incase someone is looking for her.

As Anna is about to respond with a lie, She feels a sharp pain go through her left eye, Through he right eye she can see a horrified expression come across Izumo.

"Anna your crying blood out of your eye." He said shocked, He's never seen her do that before, He knows her powers evolve around her blood but he's never seen her cry it before, Not that he's seen her cry all that much.

Anna puts a hand to her eye and can feel blood flowing out of it, When see looks back up at Izumo everything goes black and her mind goes blink her last thoughts before falling unconscious were. _'I hope it works Mikoto_.'

"Anna!" Izumo screamed as he watched Anna fall backwards, He just barely caught her before her head hit the hard wood, He feels a great heat and knows that Mikoto must be back, He's early but Izumo figures that's because he could feel something is wrong with Anna.

()()()

"Whatcha you mean she cried blood then just passed the fuck out?" Yata yelled, He's scared and shocked, Anna almost never gets sick and when she does it's only like a weak cold or fever, And now Izumo's saying she's so sick she cried blood then blacked out?

"Now.. Now calm down Yata, Taking your anger out on Izumo isn't going to help little Anna." Tatara states as he descends down the stairs, He had to give Anna a bath to wash off all the blood that came out of her eye as well as the blood she through up when she tried to stand, It covered her and her clothing, He was forced to through away her clothing because it was stained with her own blood.

Yata looks up at Tatara to see the man who is normally all smiles now with a deep frown and sadden eyes, He looks like someone just beat his puppy to death in front of him while he was forced to watch, His eyes that normally shine brightly like little stars now are almost dull with sadness is worry.

Tatara slowly walks over to stand near his king who is on his 9th cigarette in the last 30 minutes, It's the only sign that he is upset in anyway, Tatara knows better through he knows that Mikoto is more worried and upset then anyone in the room are or could ever be.

Rikio walks into the bar with Eric close behind, They are talking about plans that they want to do for Anna for her birthday tomorrow, When they spot their king they can tell by the look in his eye's that something is very wrong, Eric then turns to see Tatara's face is filled with worry.

"Um what's wrong guys?" Rikio nervously ask sensing the atmosphere and knowing he's not going to like the answer, He's still got his winter weight with it being December 7th, He's wearing his winter clothing as well to stay warm, But when he looks at the down cast expression Yata has on he suddenly feels ice cold like he's standing in the snow naked.

"Anna's sick." Yata answered, Without really looking at Rikio or Eric more looking through them, He's sitting at the bar with Mikoto and Tatara while Izumo cleans already clean glasses, And whips the bar off for the 10th time in the last 15 minutes.

"Oh that's all.. God ya'll had me really worried, Well I hope she feels better where is she? Taking a nap?" Rikio ask but they keep looking at him as if he's not getting it, Yeah he feels bad about her being sick but she's had small fevers before it's nothing to get to worried about.

"No she's really _sick_." Yata states with so much seriousness that it scares both Eric and Rikio, Before he even knows what he's doing Rikio takes off for the stairs with Eric following close behind him, He's going to go check on Anna he has to make sure she's okay he doesn't know what he will do if something were to ever happen to her, He knows Eric and everyone else in Homra feel the same way.

Right before he first foot hits the first step he feels hot eyes on him that stop him in his tracks making Eric run into his back almost knocking him over, He turns his head to see Mikoto staring at him with a unreadable expression.

"Get away from the stairs she's trying to sleep if you wake her..." Mikoto stated he didn't need to finish his thread because both Eric and Rikio know what would happen to them if they were to wake Anna, It would be almost as if signing their own death warrants.

Rikio and Eric walk over to the couch and sit down, They both know they will have to wait for Anna to wake up before they can see her, Mikoto turns to look at Tatara and says something that surprises everyone in the room. " _Sorry_ Tatara." He then lights himself a new cigarette is last one already gone.

"Why are you sorry?" Tatara can't help but ask, It's not like their king to say sorry to anyone, And in the rare times he does it's always Anna, He doesn't apologize it's not his style, He lives his life how he wants and in a way that he doesn't have to feel guilty or sorry for anything.

Mikoto takes a few deep drags off of his cigarette before he answers. "For making you be the one to take care of _Anna_." For the first time Tatara and Izumo can see the fear in Mikoto's eyes at the thought of something bad happening to Anna.

The others can't see it because he has his back turned to them, But Mikoto has real fear in his eyes, And it's the first time Izumo who has been friends with him for years has ever seen it there, Tatara now understands why Mikoto is apologizing to him, Because Mikoto for the first time in his life ask someone to do something he himself couldn't do, He couldn't bare to see Anna that way so he asked Tatara to do it for him instead something he would normally never do.

"Don't worry about it." Tatara tries to play it off like watching Anna cough up buckets of her own blood, And having to help her wash herself because she was to weak to even move her hands, Is nothing, He knows he failed because the look in his kings eyes is disappointed not in him but in himself because he made Tatara watch and do something that he will likely never forget no matter how much he wants, Because of him Tatara's light has **darkened** just a bit more.

Yata who has been sitting quietly final can't take anymore and he jumps up out of the bar stool grabs his skate bored that was sitting by the stairs and heads to the door to leave, He needs to blow off some steam and he has a few ideas how to do just that, The blue clan bastards are not even going to know what hit them.

As Yata slams the door shut behind him Izumo can't even get himself to be mad that his precious bar is getting damaged, All he wants is to get drunk but he knows he has to stay sober so he can be alert incase Anna needs him.

Tatara wants to be upstairs holding Anna's hand telling her she's going to be okay but he's not really sure if she is going to be or not, He doesn't know if he can take being near her at the moment anyway, Every time he starts to close his eyes he sees her pale face covered in her own blood as she cries tears of blood out of only her left eye, He hears her begging him to somehow make it stop, Even though he knows she didn't say a word because she couldn't, He knows though that she was begging him with her eyes he could _hear it_ , He could _feel it_ , And he could _**see it**_.

He wishes he could have made it stop, He wishes he could make her feel better even if he had to take her place, he would, He would gladly give his life for her, He wants to go begging to the blue king and clan to some how help her, But he knows that there is nothing no one can do to help a Strain when they are sick, Because they are not really human normal medicines don't work on them, And they have not made medicines that can work on them yet, So when a Strain is sick the only thing they can do is either killed it if it's to painful or let it take it's cause.

He will not risk letting the blue clan get a hold of Anna with _lies_ saying they can help when they know they can't nor will he let them try to harm her to (Put her out of her misery) But he doesn't know what to do for her, He wishes he did, He so **_wishes he did_**.

Mikoto has never in his life felt the way he is feeling now, He's scared not for his life, No but for the life of the child who means more then anything to him, Anna she has always been there with him, He knows he has only had her around him for 5 years but he feels like she has been with him for all his life, He's not one to get to attached to people because he's used to losing people close to him, But he has a special spot for three people, The first people his old friend Izumo, The second is the always carefree Tatara, And the third and most important is Homra's princess, _**His**_ _princess Anna_.

No ones sure how much time passed with them all in their own thoughts before they heard soft foot steps coming down the stairs, They all turned to see Anna in her normal Gothic Lolita outfit. (Well clothes that looked the exact same her old ones were in the trash can behind the bar.) The only difference is the red eye patch she has covering her left eye.

Everyone breaths a sigh of relief once they see she walking the stairs looking normal again, Tatara is glad her color has come back, That's when he notices that the eye patch is red, He gave her a white one to help stop the bleeding and to make sure nothing got stuck in her eye, But it appears to have turned blood red, It means her eye is still bleeding badly.

"Your eye." Mikoto is the first to state, Anna looks at him and removes the eye patch to show him that her left eye is all black, The sight shocks and horrifies everyone in the room, She then puts her eye patch back on, Before making her way towards Mikoto.

Once in front of him she grabs his hand and squeezes it a little. "I'm fine, It has stopped bleeding and nothing else is wrong with me, I lost my eye because my powers cast all my sickness away through it." (Lie.) She states, Mikoto can tell something more is going on but for the moment he will believe her because he knows she's okay at the moment and he just wants to be able to enjoy her while she is.

"So your okay then?" Tatara nervously ask, He to knows that Anna's not telling the full truth but he can also tell that she is telling most of it, She he believes her when she gives a small nod, He will believe that she is okay for the moment and if something happens to her in the future he will do whatever it takes to make sure she is okay.

()()()

Izumo looks at the clock it has been about 6 hours since Anna came back down stairs, At the moment she is asleep on Mikoto's stomach on the couch, Yata is passed out on the floor with a bloody lib and a black eye (He won't say how he got them.)

Rikio is eating a bucket of chicken, Eric is out buying more food for Rikio because he's unstress eating. (He says because he was so stressed out about Anna's health he couldn't eat for the few hours they waited so now he has to eat twice as much to make up for it, And poor Eric is the one who has to go buy the food for him.) And Tatara is filming Homra's king and princess as they take a nap together.

The clock reads 12:00 AM, It is now Anna's 11th birthday, He gets the feeling it's going to be a birthday to remember, Rather because it's so good everyone wants to or because it's so horrible that they will never forget it no matter how much they try, He's not sure which one it will be.

He puts away the glass he was cleaning, And goes and grabs a few blankets to through over everyone who's asleep in his bar, Once he's done covering everyone up he walks over to Tatara who as already put away his camera.

"Are you okay?" Izumo ask, He knows that what Tatara had to see wasn't easy for him, It was so bad that their king the man who Izumo has always looked at as fearless, Couldn't do it, So he knows it must have been really hard on Tatara a guy who has such a big heart that he always connects with everyone around him.

"No.. But I will be as long as Anna is." Tatara gave a truthful answer to tired and stressed to give another lie, He's not a very good liar anyway so why lie to Izumo who will just see right through it anyway, He still can't get the picture of Anna's pale bloody face out of his head, He hopes one day the picture will fade but he knows that's not likely to be any time soon if _ever_.

 **End Of Chapter 1**

 **(Authors Note: So please let me know what you think so far? Zombies may appear in the next**

 **chapter I'm not sure I'm trying to take my time on this story so it may, Be a slower story at first.)**  
 **(Oh and if anyone wants to be my Beta please PM me.)**


	2. Author's Note Please Read

**Author's Note.**

Hello everyone reading this. I'm truly sorry this is not a real update. I would also like to say from the bottom of my heart that I am sorry about not uploading, I know most of my stories have not been update for a very, Very long time. Some 6 months or more.

I do have reasons for why I haven't updated for a while.

1: Being as I have been moving (Again.)

2: Laptop has been broken. (Again.)

3: After having my laptop fixed for a period of time I was without internet and could only use my old phone which is really hard and annoying to write on.

4: I've been super busy with life. My sister 3 months ago had her first child, And has needed help from me. To help her watch the new baby as well as just to help with random things. Picking heavy stuff up, Changing the baby. Ect. Ect.

5: I have grown bored with some pairings, And fond of new ones.

6: I've over came some personal problems but gained new ones.

7: Some of my stories I have grown bored of writing or feel it is to hard to keep writing on the same ideal that I made the story on to begin with. Therefore I have been having a hard time keeping the same theme and tone to the story.

8: I'm lazy, In my free time I like to relax and read other peoples stories. Not to say I don't like writing, Because I do, I love it. (want to become a pro) But sometimes writing for a story that I don't like can be more of a chore then a pleasure.

I have more reasons but I feel like they would only sound like excuses so I won't list them.

But fear not I am not dropping any of my stories, I would never leave a story unfinished. If I could help it. But at the moment I am remaking my account. And I am thinking of which stories to do first.

I have made promises to make stories for a few people, So those will be first. Sorry. But then I will open a poll most likely on which to do next.

But I do have a few one-shots I want to make as well.

Most of my stories will be either rewritten. Heavy edited. Or remade completely. Because I as a person as well as a writer have grown, And changed a lot recently. I have dealt and been a part of things that were a first to me.

Also I want Beta's for my stories before writing more for them. No more crappy grammer, And weird writing style. (Even though this note is probably got bad grammer lol.) My readers deserve better then what I have been putting out there.

Sorry this note has been so long, Next time I will hopefully be able to keep it shorter. If you read through all of it I'm surprised, And grateful. If anyone of you have any questions or ideas then feel free to either leave them in the reviews. Or PM me. I will try to respond to them all as soon as I read them. I'm always happy to hear what you think.

Until next time we meet. Be safe, Have happy, Healthy lives. Get married, Have children. Finish school. Get yourself a Girlfriend/Boyfriend. Do whatever it is that makes you happy. And if you ever want to share what you've done since last we met. Or what your planning to do until we meet again. Feel free to PM. I would love to get to know each of my readers on a personal basis. To learn more about you, And what you like. I'll share some of my life as well if you want.

~ **Levi97100.**


End file.
